Pull-down bucket stowage bins are commonly used to stow luggage in vehicles having a passenger compartment, such as buses and commercial aircraft. Typically, such stowage bins are reciprocally mounted to or near the ceiling of the passenger compartment, such that they are located above rows of passenger seats within the vehicle. As mounted, the bins may be reciprocated between an open position, where items may be placed within the bin, and a closed positioned to stow items located within the bin. Although overhead stowage bins are effective at stowing items, such as luggage, they are not without their problems.
As an example, a loaded overhead luggage bin of an aircraft may be difficult to push upward into the stowed position due to the weight of the luggage within the bin. This is especially true as it is becoming more common for passengers to carry on heavier luggage. Further, regardless of the weight within the bin, it is desirable to provide such bins with a mechanism that assists in raising the overhead bin into the stowed position.
Therefore, there exists a need for a mechanical actuator for an overhead stowage bin, in which the actuator assists in reciprocating a heavily loaded overhead bin into the closed position, thereby reducing the load required by a passenger to raise the overhead bin into the closed position. Also, this mechanical load-assist actuator must not be activated when the bin is operated in an empty or lightly loaded condition.